


Sewing Time's Stitches

by Kickstartkey



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4338407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kickstartkey/pseuds/Kickstartkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin's tactical wisdom is no use when it comes to Lucina. When a personal request forces them to spend more time together, Robin learns that she is not the only one held to high expectations.  </p><p>TW: Suicide mention</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Empty Vulneraries

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: as of February 16th, 2017 this work is unfinished and still being written. Thank you so much for your patience.

“I told her to take a week off and she just pulled a vulnerary out, drank the entire thing, and walked to her tent.. ah, Robin, good!”

Chrom, Frederick, and Lissa shared the same grim, worried expression and it took little investigation to find out exactly the source of their woes. Lucina brought both relief and worry anew when she arrived with a clear goal of protecting her future and her father, yet she let her own health and well-being fall to the wayside. She had broke her arm clean through in their latest raid against risen, but rest assured, she was sure to be at morning practice nonetheless.

That girl was relentless. Robin reached to rub at her mark, a nervous impulse.

“It was a clean break, just like you said,” Chrom began, lifting a chin at the entrance, “Frederick, can you make sure she’s not just around the corner listening? Robin and I will go for a walk.”

Robin’s feet felt like lead and the thought of sinking into a pillow was heavenly, but the pleading way Chrom caught her gaze, there was no getting out of it. Resigned, Robin followed Chrom out into the outskirts of the camp, treading carefully through what was presumably an old hunting trail. The air of summer was chokingly thick but the moon shone ever so brightly above, as steady as ever. Robin thought helplessly of the comfort of her own tent, only to have this dream dashed by a sudden break of the silence.

“I shouldn’t be so surprised by Lucina’s bull-headedness considering where exactly she came from.”

A smile crept to Robin’s lips. Considering her family, Chrom, Lissa, and Sully, most of all, Lucina’s disposition came at no surprise at all.

“But Robin, I’m so worried,” Chrom came to an abrupt stop, “She acts like her life has no value at all. She’s so reckless and steadfast in her ways. I tell her to be more careful..”

His voice cracked ever so slightly and he faltered.

“I just met her and yet I can’t imagine life without her. A daughter! Losing her would be a shame and worse yet I haven’t even stopped to get to know her..”

“Perhaps you should take some time off? Take her to the market in a nearby city! Teach her something that is important to you. Perhaps even just a game of chess,” Robin cracked a wry smile, “I hear she’s an impeccable player.”

With a laugh Chrom replied, “She didn’t get that from me.”

“Still,” his tone quickly sobering, “I just wish she’d listen. Everytime I tell her I care and to be careful, she uses it as fodder to push herself even harder. The way she’s heading..”  
“I don’t think she ever intended to survive this war.”

The thought left a deep pit in Robin’s stomach. What was one to do when the present was a stranger and the future no longer needs you?

“I think Lucina respects you a lot,” Chrom began cautiously and immediately Robin knew exactly what he was about to ask of her.

“I get the feeling that it’s more that she doesn’t trust me, but..”

“Still won’t you try?” His voice was almost pleading, “It can’t hurt and it could help a great deal. Robin, you always know what to say! Please talk to her and have her understand that she cannot go on like she is.”

It tore her to pieces to see him in this state. Over the course of the last few months, Chrom was an irreplaceable part of her life, the family she never had. She was by his side when Emmeryn died, by his side at every battle, and she would continue to be there as long as the fates allowed. And it wasn’t just him! Where would she be without quips from Lissa, training with Sully, hunting with Frederick, lunch with the camp, and laughter, so much laughter! Truly she owed them all enough to try.

But honestly facing a horde of risen alone would be easier than approaching Lucina. How many times had she felt those cold eyes upon her? Scoffs when Robin would make a mistake in practice, the cold shoulder when Robin would greet her. When they first met, Robin offered her hand to shake and Lucina only regarded the birthmark on it with disdain. Yet more than once Lucina had saved her very life: wordlessly defending, providing back-up, and continually putting herself in the line of fire to save someone else the trouble. However, the expression of gratitude that Robin so often shared with the other shepherds caught in her throat when it came to Lucina. It was so hard to talk to her, honestly, but gods will she try.

“We should probably head back to camp, it’s rather late,” Robin sighed, “I’ll do it, of course, you needn’t worry, but..”

“Great! I’m so relieved,” the smile beaming off of his face rivaled that of the sun, “Yeah, let’s head, uh..”

You could almost see the wheels turning in his head as he grasped for direction in the endless expanse of undergrowth.

“Oh, Chrom,” Robin couldn’t help but bubble a laugh, “it’s this way, come on.”

“R-right! I was about to say..” Chrom began, trailing off to duck a startled bat, “I’m just tired, I swear, I knew where camp was!”

“Mm-hmm.”

As light-hearted as the conversation ended, Robin spent the remainder of her way home furiously trying to come up with a plan of approaching Lucina. Once she finally found solace in a pillow’s fluffy embrace, sleep evaded her for most of the night, replaced by visions of narrowing blue eyes, scowling lips, and sharp, sharp swords.

 


	2. Flash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sudden attack leaves the camp scrambling. Lucina and Robin must support one another in the battle field

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one will be short and the next chapter is nearly complete! Thank you again for your encouragement!

Being in unknown territory meant that the camp itself never truly slept. There was always a guarded eye open, a hand tending the fires, and whispered conversations among those that stood nightwatch.

“Oi, saying I’d eat my hat is figure of speech. Gregor did not mean actual hat. And Gregor especially did not mean farm boy’s hat!”

Gregor’s protestations exploded into thunderous laughter. He had no concept of volume control and surely tonight would not be a night well-rested.

“I thought that was the deal if I beat you in arm-wrestling! Besides,” Sully’s face lit up in a triumphant smile, “With a grip like that, you probably could use a little more iron in your diet, old man.”

Donnel was close-by with his eyes studiously on the horizon and ears listening nervously to the other’s conversation, somewhat convinced that this encounter could end in the loss of his favorite pot-hat to the voracious appetite of Gregor’s pride. Straightening it dutifully, he tried to distract himself with the task at hand, keenly surveying the outskirts of the camp when a movement caught his eye.

“Er, hey, y’all mind taking a look right about past the mess tent? Think I see something.”

Years on the farm had made Donnel a wonderful shepherd, both of people and animal. Donnel’s impeccable attention to detail saved many a chicken and sheep back home from the jaws of local wolves but lately it had proven useful in other ways, making him a popular choice for night-watch.

A hot summer landed them close to a lake for the week yet as the midnight hours drew closer, a blanket of fog drifted off of the waters. Still, after a few silent seconds of squinting eyes at the horizon, the group was able to make out a single form emerging from the fog, followed soon by another. Then another.

“I don’t think that anyone would be paying us a friendly visit this late at night,” Sully muttered, just as the reflection of the fire glinted off inhuman red eyes.  
“Risen!”

“Sound the alarm! We have to wake the camp!”

Sully’s cursing alone roused the closest of the sleeping tents as her eyes narrowed back at the horizon. A faction of thirty or so Risen drew closer, rusted swords dragging the ground as they walked, already far too close for comfort, and another group seemed to be not too far behind. The alarm, however, was across camp and precious moments time would be wasted trying to reach it when they needed feet on the ground NOW. Assessing the situation, she yanked the pot from Donnel’s head, using an errant stick to sound her own kind of alarm. Gregor himself took to shaking a few tents personally, waking tenants with gruff sense of urgency. Donnel, though, remained rooted in spot, a look of utter terror and apprehension at the fate of his beloved hat plastered across his face.

“Go on, boy!” Gregor called, pointing with one hand towards the alarm bell on the other side of camp, the other dragging Henry still sleeping from his tent, and Donnel’s feet moved before his mind did. There was a large rush, a rustling of clanking weapons and confusion as shepherds half in armor, half-still in pajamas ran to meet the Risen as they rounded upon the camp, Frederick at the front of the line.

Robin was one of the first to rise, being likely one of the last to fall asleep, her hands motioning through the mechanics of battle with little effort from her still-groggy mind. She couldn’t help but crack a smile at the satisfactory way arcfire burned through the risen, fires biting through the dry sinew with hunger anew, but a sudden glint tore her eyes from her most recent pyre.

A spark from the clash of metal upon metal rained onto her clothing as Lucina blocked a risen’s axe, quite literally just a few inches from Robin’s head. The was an audible yelp and the sword gave way rather quickly, losing strength under the pressure yet buying just enough time for Robin to follow up with a sword directly in the Risen’s gut.

“Lucina, is that..?” Robin began, scrutinizing Lucina’s sword arm carefully, but it was painfully obvious that the very arm she used to save Robin’s life just now was the same that she had broken earlier, barely mended. Robin was met with a silent scowl as Lucina switched her sword to her left and less-dominant hand and took off immediately, meeting yet another Risen just a few feet away.

“Lucina, stop!” Robin took off after her, carefully assessing the battlefield ahead. It didn’t take much figuring to know that putting a wounded soldier directly in the front line could cause unneeded casualties, but the thought struck her that Lucina likely knew that herself. A wave of hands fried the Risen Lucina was fighting and Robin took its place at her side, one hand out-stretched to halt Lucina’s progress.

“Robin, I don’t need your help,” Lucina’s voice was fierce and angry, “I’ve got this.”

“You are hurt, Lucina,” came the pointed reply, “This is foolish and I don’t know what you’re thinking!”

“Perhaps, I should be more clear. I don’t want YOUR help.”

The words were jarring but Robin chose to ignore them, channeling her anger and outrage into an extremely powerful spell. The support between them was weak, however, and Robin drew no additional power from their pairing. Just as their ranks began to bolster with the addition of more shepherds, the risen threat began to draw to a close, dwindling down to five or more stragglers.

With the adrenaline of battle coursing throughout her, Robin turned to Lucina once the coast was clear with furious fervor anew, “You can’t go out there injured like you are! No one else in the army but you would dare.”

It was hard not to let anxiety eat at you with as intense Lucina’s gaze was. Stumbling on her words ever so slightly, Robin persisted, “You can’t be so proud. I understand that you’ve been through a lot but you can die just as easily as anyone else here. Nobody wants that. Chrom wouldn’t want that.”

Robin paused, “I wouldn’t want that either.”

Lucina’s gaze lowered, “I can’t rest now. Even a moment’s respite could mean a death I could have prevented.”

That sort of sentiment was well-understood in this army. With bonds so strong, everyone was willing to put their necks on the line at all time for the person right next to them.  
But.. Lucina surely knew this! Perhaps if she better understand her vantage.. Robin raked her brain for words to appeal to Lucina but to no avail. Those cold blue eyes drew ice upon her. Anxiety and fear quickened an unwise plea.

“What good are you going to be to anyone if you’re dead?”

When the words left her lips, Robin felt herself pale. It was so poorly worded, she was simply trying to empathize with Lucina’s viewpoint, that Lucina’s existence in this timeframe was a means to end an end. Robin didn’t necessarily view her that way, Lucina was very much a living breathing person with feelings, but their socializations were sparse. Lucina presented herself in a particular way: a moving force against the sands of fate and time. Nothing more.

Stumbling, she tried again, “No I mean, you can’t protect-”

“That’s what you think of me, huh?”

Lucina’s hand rested on the hilt of her sword. Nervously, Robin made note of her own, its weight in her belt growing heavier by the second.

“Lucina..” Robin cautioned, her step tentatively moving backwards. Somewhere in the back of her mind she wondered if anyone had noticed. Always working tactics, she registered that alone in this field she was at a disadvantage and could not hope to best a Lord in close combat.  
But perhaps the injury would give her the advantage… Yes, feint to the left, move past her weaker arm, and finish with a spell to the..

Robin had to stop herself. Was she really sizing Lucina up like she would an enemy soldier? And worse yet, wasn’t this conversation started in concern of Lucina’s health?

“It’s true then. It has to be.”

There was a quiet sort of sadness to Lucina’s voice. Robin's mouth opened, once, twice yet no words stumbled from it. The damage was done and no words could unwrought it. There was nothing more to say between them. Cheeks red with shame, her eyes followed Lucina until she made it into camp, then her feet gave way to cushion her into the dewy field.

Dawn was beginning to peek over the countryside, dispersing the fog once so heavy over the lands. Somewhere someone in the camp called for a morning count, a roll call to ensure that no one laid injured and alone in the most recent repel. Robin's uncertain steps took more energy back to the camp than the entirety of the battle.  
Truthfully, the last time she failed Chrom, Emmeryn died a painful martyrdom and here once again another family member's life dangled in her seemingly incapable hands.  
As she filed into line, meeting Chrom's greeting smile with a half one herself, she vowed to herself that she would not fail.

She would not falter and allow another exalt to fall.


	3. Long and Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tearful reunion between Lucina and Owain leaves everyone in good spirits

Two weeks found them in the lazy foothills of a mountainous range, a half-day’s journey from the coast and close to a large city known for its luxurious markets and exotic goods brought from the seas. A few Shepherds had been to see it, spreading news of the wares they had bought or the sights they had seen and everyone was in good spirits. 

Robin had been spending her free time listening to the outlandish stories from the newly recruited Owain. This morning found him in a rousing recant of the time he saved a dozen orphans from a murderous cult of Grimleal. 

“I found myself trapped!” he declared, waving his arm towards the ever growing audience of gathering Shepherds, “With little, but nay, a butterknife to defend myself and these young children from the clutches of thirty or so bloodthirsty priests!”

There was a low murmuring from the crowd of disbelief as Owain continued, “But I, I alone, knew the terrific truth of my destiny! My sword arm raged, itching to cut through the ranks of these devilish men and I unleashed its terror!”

He ended his sentence with a striking pose, much to the gasping delight of the audience. Henry cheered from somewhere in the back. When the intensity faded, a single voice called out in the silence.

“But,” Sumia looked simply horrified, “what about the children??”

“The children?” Owain dropped the act for a moment, furrowing his brows in confusion, “What ch-”

“Oh right!” he recomposed, straightening his back, “I told the children ‘Avert your eyes!’ and was able to spare them the ferocious sight of Naga’s Fury!”

Clamouring to the top of a boulder, he continued his dramatic monologue, paying no mind as Robin sat within the crowd. A brief respite from her readings was much needed and Owain provided enough antics to entertain even the grouchiest of onlooker.

Well. Almost. 

Frederick was nearby, dutifully polishing an axe, mouth downturned in a furious scowl. Curious, Robin made eye contact with him only to be shot daggers and turned away from. Somehow the move was so familiar, it was nearly comforting. Robin sidled up to him, a wry smile at her lips.

“What’s got you in such high spirits, Frederick?”

His eyes never left the methodical shining of the blade, “Milord has taken it upon himself for a small group excursion tomorrow to the nearest city to examine the markets. I am preparing our weapons and gear for what is undeniably enemy territory and-”

With a final flourish he hoisted the axe to his shoulder and looked her dead in the eye, “-a poor choice.”

Oh. Chrom had heeded her advice. She couldn’t help but smile, though Frederick’s troublesome behavior was well-warranted. They are currently stationed in a foreign country embroiled in a fierce war, only a few steps in front of forces who seek to end their excursion. Perhaps, though, Robin’s plan to lose them by leading the forces directly south through a beach’s low tide was a success? With their direction hidden by the ebbing waves, time should allow for a single day’s respite. Besides.. Something told her that such a small thing would mean worlds to Lucina. 

“Frederick, come, you and I will talk defensive strategies if it would ease your mind. I swear to you, I’d give my own life before I’d allow harm to befall Chrom.”

“And I, too. I just don’t understand why-”

Frederick cut off abruptly to observe the sudden silence that fell over the camp. Owain had stopped his antics and was focused now on a single figure that had stepped forth from the crowd. 

“Lucina, er, I mean, Princess!”

Owain lept off his perch and quickly scrambled her up in a bear hug, lifting her feet off the ground.

“You’re crying!” Lucina’s voice was strained from the pressure on her ribs, “Owain!”

“S-sorry,” he set her down and sheepishly turned away from the crowd of onlookers, “It’s, just, we weren’t sure if you actually made it! Me, Kjelle, Gerome, and Severa, we..”

“No, I understand. I, too, was afraid.. I mean when I first got here your parents weren’t even together! I was so worried that the slightest change here would mean… none of you would be born.”

Robin’s face burned a little from viewing such an intimate conversation up close but.. With that statement in account, Lucina’s extreme protectiveness over every member of the army made sense. Even one death could mean a close friend’s assured wipe from existence. 

As Robin followed Frederick to the armory, she observed as Lucina and Owain continued to catch up, laughing, trading stories, and showing off scars like two long-lost friends. Lucina seemed so relaxed, grinning with sort of radiance that Robin couldn’t tear her eyes from. A small part of her wished that someday somehow, Lucina would smile at her like that. Perhaps when this godforsaken war ends and Lucina finds that peaceful future she has given everything for… They could laugh together like old friends.


	4. A Family Outing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family outing to the market is interrupted by an unexpected event

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: violence, suicide mention, anxiety depiction
> 
> (Feel free to message me if you feel that more trigger warnings are needed @ miss-luigi.tumblr.com)

“We couldn’t have picked a better time!” Chrom exclaimed, his eyes wide with excitement, “With so many out of town visitors, we’ll fit right in. Not to mention the morning’s rain seems to have thinned out the crowd a tad and cooled everything off.”

He walked side by side with Lucina and Sully, the latter of whom had recently procured a large slab of turkey leg to snack on. 

“Really, Robin, this was a wonderful suggestion and a much needed break!”

He said it rather pointedly, even in Lucina’s direction. Bemused, Robin appreciated the obvious attempt at talking her up.

Lucina had stopped to admire a booth of brightly colored textiles, running her hands through the silken fabrics.

“Something like this would be a death sentence in the future,” she murmured, “The Risen could see you from miles away.”

She lingered for a moment and said decidedly, “...I think I’m going to get six rolls.” 

“That’s.. uh, pretty interesting,” Chrom started, fighting hard to swallow apprehension, “Maybe you should get a second opinion?”

“Oh, sure! I’ll ask mom!”

“N-no, I-”

With that she turned on her heel and left, pointing excitedly at the booth from across the street where Sully had stopped to admire a leatherworker’s saddles.

“She seems happy,” Robin bit her tongue to avoid laughing at Sully’s disgusted expression, “Surprisingly Sully is very soft on her. It’s strange to see her so… motherly.”

Chrom laughed, “Yes, I feel that she has easily charmed everyone in the army. I’ve never seen Frederick take so easily to someone..”

He paused and watched as Sully bought all six bolts, much to Lucina’s delight. Wrapping one around herself, she twirled as if the fabric had already fashioned itself into a dress. Sully looked pleased, yet somehow very exhausted. 

“I can’t decide if she’s more like Emm or Lissa.”

Robin smiled politely but found herself at a loss of words. She honestly didn’t know enough about Lucina’s personality to have an opinion either way. And for some reason, that thought really bothered her. 

Everyone in the Shepherds was a close friend, many had offered their most deep secrets willingly for advice, knowing her strategy in battle belied an acute wisdom. Lissa, for example, struggled with extreme anxiety, nightmares, and sleeplessness. There had been many times Robin had held her trembling hands and counted her breaths aloud, assuring her that, no, I will not tell anyone, and yes, you are incredibly brave and strong, just like your sister. 

Once or twice, Robin swore that Lucina’s hands trembled in much the same way.

Lost in her thoughts for the next few moments, Robin’s attention was caught again by a blur of bright colors falling to the ground. There was a small splash as the fabrics landed in the mud, an unsightly brown obscuring what was once lively and proud. 

“Lucina!”

Robin focused in on the desperate figure holding a knife to Lucina’s throat as she and Chrom both sprinted forward, swords already in hand. 

“Robin, look out!”

The warning came a moment too late as Robin was struck from behind and forced to the ground, pinned completely under the weight of another. 

“Don’t come any closer!” A man barked, jerking backwards, his grip tightening on the blade. 

The dagger was shoved so forcefully against her throat that it leaked a stream of blood. Lucina’s face was pained, pale and every fiber of her being tense. 

“You can come with me and nobody’s going to get hurt,” there was a wicked grin across his face as he wet his thumb in the blood he was drawing, “Not any more hurt than they already are that is.”

There was a wild look about him, a certain mix of lethality, strife, and madness, as he turned his attention to Robin and her captor, “That the tactician?”

“S’not a guard, I’ll tell you that. Bitty thing,” he nudged her at her with a large axe, “Gotta be a mage. Maybe even that exalt’s wife. Wager we got the whole family here?”

Speaking of Sully, where was she? She wasn’t the type to sit idly by or run away in this type of situation. With some effort, Robin was able to turn her head and spot a flash of red hair among the gathering crowd. Frederick, too, watched for an opening nearby, a grim sort of anger set in his jaw. He wasn’t exactly inconspicuous either, a hard thing to be when you’re fully set in armor and as thick as a tree. Robin noted that their captors mustn’t exactly be the smartest type, simply lucky at catching them at the one moment when their guard was down. 

“I hope. No tricks here. Lop her head off if she tries anything.” 

Robin struggled futilely against the foot in her back, only to be pressed deeper into the dirt. Dirt, dust sent her gagging for air and a low sort of laughter rumbled from the man holding her down. 

There was a weight as the man rested his axe inbetweenst her shoulder blades and it wasn’t hard to imagine the blade biting right through her. Mind reeling in the strained silence that followed, she had to remind herself that they planned for this. There was a blade in the crowd and this was moments away from being handled.. But there was a gut wrenching fear that hit her at the sight of Lucina’s blood and worse yet the clear, clear notion that Lucina would sooner slit her own throat than put her father in harm’s way. 

“R-right. Okay. I’ll go. I’ll go now.”

“No!” 

There was a scuffle and the man pinning Robin down shifted his weight from her back to her neck. Though her air was cut off and the world swam around her, the remainder of her body was free and the distraction provided her the respite she needed to blast the axe out of the man’s hand.

Though free and each breath bringing clarity back to her, Robin made a break for Lucina and her captor, just as Sully knocked an arrow clean into the axe-wielder’s back. Perhaps it was the urgency or the panicked way Lucina caught her eye, reason left her as she caught the man’s dagger bare-handed and wrenched it from his waning grip, weakened by an elbow in his solar plexus. 

There was a tense second where Robin was intensely aware of the dagger’s bite into the fat of her fingers but adrenaline coasted her through the pain just as the struggle came to an end. Lucina, with one hand clasping her neck, whipped around and landed her entire weight in a punch that sprawled the man, limp, to the floor. With a few whistles and cheers, the crowd finally began to disperse, the spectacle gone. 

“Are you both okay to walk?” Frederick emerged, a broken bow in tow. Needless to say, any archer that was laying in wait met the wrong stranger today, “We need to go before the authorities catch on.”

“Y-yeah,” Lucina’s voice was hoarse, her attention now on her aching knuckles, “Robin?”

“I’ll need a vulenary and some thick bandages for the journey, but otherwise, I’m fine. This cut is deep but as long as.. Chrom? Chrom.”

Chrom hadn’t moved a muscle since the beginning of the trouble. Paler than she had seen him in a long time, he refocused and ran his hands sheepishly through his hair.

“I-I’m sorry. Robin, Lucina are you both okay?”

“Milord, they are wounded but not seriously. We have to go.”

Chrom half-nodded in confirmation. He was somewhere else, eyes darting nervously at shadows. Robin hadn’t seen him this shaken since the weeks following Emmeryn’s death. No doubt seeing another loved one in peril brought back some long buried emotions that he would need time to recover from. 

Just before they began to depart, the man on the ground uttered a low moan.

“Gods, Lucina, I thought you might have killed him.”

Robin’s tone was wry, a smirk at her lips. Certainly an open handed smack couldn’t have rendered a fully grown man unconscious in most cases but that wasn’t what happened. No, Lucina squared a direct hook so furious there was an audible crunch. His nose was clearly broken. 

“That’s not funny,” Lucina knelt down to examine, gingerly checking his pulse, “He’s fine. Admittedly, it was a little rash, but..”

She paused.

“Do you think mom saw?”

“Oh,” Robin glanced to see Sully beside herself with glee as she recovered her arrow from the axe-wielder’s corpse, “Most definitely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't express how much fun it is to write interactions between the Shepherds and flesh out their relationships. Also noted, I think the depiction of mental illness and anxiety is extremely important in media, particularly in 'strong' and 'heroic' characters, and I hope to depict it accurately. 
> 
> School and work has really been dragging my progress on this fic but thankfully I am starting to get back into the swing again. Thank you again for reading! The next chapter is in the works. Comments, questions again to miss-luigi.tumblr.com


	5. Wildflower and Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin has landed herself in the cleric's tent for the first time after an old wound infects. Libra is there to lend not only healing hands but a listening ear to her troubles.

When Robin's fever spiked within a week of her injury, it came as no surprise. Such a deep wound on an integral part of her body was bound to infect, despite how soundly it was bound. 

It was the first time she had ever landed herself in the cleric's tent. Unfortunately though, it was hardly a restful respite. War and work resumed around her despite being out of commission. Chrom and Frederick were frequent visitors, one with constant badgering for advice and strategies, the latter to intervene when Chrom lingered too long.

Libra was in charge of nursing duties, washing the wound and renewing the cloth upon her head every so often, tut-tuting as he smoothed clean bandages upon her. 

When night came, her fever would always worsen into cold sweats and mild hallucinations. He would often stay at her side then, brushing back her hair, humming hymns, and praying steadfastly for her recovery even as she swung out at invisible demons. Sometimes she would see Emmeryn, standing there at the edge of her bed. Other times Gangrel would laugh at her, his face contorted in its usual wicked glee, as she squirmed in pain. More than once, an unfamiliar voice would speak dark things to her, inciting a sort of fear that she had never felt before.

"There have been quite a few worried about you, you know," Libra told her one morning as he gently laid a hand on her forehead, "I haven't seen so many visitors since Lissa's bout with the flu."

Looking up from the book in her lap, she returned his warm smile.

"Is that so?" She pondered for a moment, "Yes, I believe I've seen Chrom, Frederick, Lissa, and Olivia, just today. It's hardly noon."

"Lucina came by in the wee hours of the morning, too. You were sleeping and I instructed her not to disturb."

"Oh?" 

This was a surprise. They hadn't exchanged many words since the incident. Robin surmised that Lucina might have been embarrassed and gave her space.

"She normally does," he seemed perplexed, "Have you not noticed at all?"

"No," a mild blush forced her to hide behind her book. She wanted desperately just to talk to her. Perhaps it was the fever talking but.. 

She wanted desperately to see that Lucina was fine with her own eyes.

"You seem troubled," Libra's tone was nearly amused. 

For the first time, Robin cursed Libra's extreme knack for empathy. He could read people as easily as the book she held aloft. And what little he could not discern.. well..  
All it took was a gentle smile and a polite question for most people to spill their most closely guarded secrets to him. 

"Yes, I.."

Faltering, her eyes focused on the birthmark not quite covered by the bandages upon her hand. 

A strange part of her felt that it knew, that eye saw through her every guard. It mocked her from afar, assuring her that such silly affections towards someone of such high birth were pathetic, unwarranted, unwanted. The mark was there, laughing in a low, low voice. A voice eerily akin to her own.

What was she but a lost adopted pup? A beast biding time to bite the very hand that fed her and lead her to grace?

Lucina was the only one who doubted her now. Even Frederick had been swayed over by many nights tending fires together with nary to eat but untouched bear jerky.  
If it weren't for Lucina, the only person left to cast suspicion on Robin would be.. herself. What a terrifying thought that was. What if she really wasn't who everyone thought she was? Who would protect the people she loved then?

"Pray, speak, Robin," the kindness in Libra's voice brought her back to herself, "Let your troubles be heard before Naga and they will trouble you no more."

Gesturing, he reached for her hands and clasped them gently in his own. He, just like everyone in this camp, trusted her utterly, completely. There was love in his mending, a certain grace to his smile. He wore that same, patient expression as she finally confided in him the trouble she held so closely, how she wanted desperately to be closer to Lucina but was cut off. How anxiety and fears have overwashed her lately and the nightmares, the nightmares. In every one, she is only a moment too late and Lucina locks eyes with her in her dying moments, knowing Robin did not save her. 

Libra only lets go when the scream of a tea kettle interrupts their conversation. It was a jarring sensation and Robin felt suddenly aware of all the the duty she had been missing these last few days. The thought ate at her and she shifted in her bed anxiously.

“Please stay still,” Libra called from across the tent, the smell of chamomile wafting from his direction, “This tea should help.”

And it did. Robin felt herself melt away into the notes of honey and wildflowers. She dreamed of bouquets and pastries and fireplaces, of nights where no one went hungry and the beds did not smell of straw.

When her eyes opened to the dull lull of early dawn, she had a visitor. 

Her reaction was, at first, fearful. Had Gangrel returned to hammer in his undeniable victory over her? Had the risen arrived to stare with their cold red eyes? But instead it was Lucina. For a few tense moments, Robin did not believe she was real. 

“S-sorry,” her voice was sheepish, “Libra urged me to stay, he had other patients to tend to.”

“That’s okay,” Robin cleared her throat a few times until the word spit out, still dry and hoarse, “I’m well enough now to change my own bandages.” 

“Just bring me the supplies, please.”

Lucina obliged, but stopped short of handing them over with an exasperated sigh.

“No,” she pulled a chair to the bedside, “I’ll do it.”

“Your hands are shaking anyway,” she continued, “You’ll mess it up.”

There was a strained silence between the two of them as Lucina unwrapped the bandages and cut her breath in surprise. It was ugly, after all: festering, yellowed, and hot to the touch. Thankfully signs of improvement were starting to show. Lucina proceeded to wrap it with caution, eyes darting back and forth between the wound and Robin’s face as if searching for hints of pain.

“It’s really okay, you can wrap it a little more tight- oh! Okay, not that tight.”

Robin couldn’t stifle her laughter as Lucina frowned at her handiwork, a stark contrast to Libra’s neatly wrapped dressings. 

“It’ll heal just as well,” Robin assured her, “Thank you.”

But instead of replying, Lucina returned her smile with a hard glare.

“I don’t understand,” she said finally, a slow uncertainty to her word, “Why?”

“I’m sure you know this but I don’t like you, I don’t trust you,” her gaze turned again to the the bandages, “And I have not treated you kindly.”

“You saved me, you know. I would have died, he was a moment away from cutting my throat in our struggle. I felt his muscles tense, the blade beneath my skin.”

“Knowing how I’ve treated you and what had happened regardless of that, my pride wishes I had died there.”

Her last few words were shaky, barely audible. 

“And Robin I am truly, truly sorry. I have been a fool.” 

There was a sickening pit forming in Robin’s stomach. This is what she wanted, was it not? Finally, finally, she had earned the princess’s trust! 

Why did this all feel so wrong?

“You did what was understandable, Lucina,” Robin pawed at her bedside with her unharmed hand to hand Lucina a cloth to dry her tears.

“And really, I think you’re right,” Robin paused to consider her wording. 

“I don’t think I should be trusted. You’re the only one here that doesn’t trust me and it’s got to be for a reason.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting somewhere! It's been a slow build-up but things are picking up!


	6. A Certain Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***MAJOR FIRE EMBLEM AWAKENING SPOILERS****  
> As Robin recollects recent events, she begins to feel as if perhaps they weren't coincidental. She warns Lucina that she is not to be trusted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working retail during the American holiday season unfortunately put this on hiatus for sometime. But! In order to make up for it, I'm uploading two (short) chapters today! Happy Holidays, you all!

“What, are you telling me not to trust you?” Lucina was smiling, she didn’t take a word Robin had said seriously. 

“Really! I’m not joking, Lucina, hear me out,” clearing her throat once more, Robin tried again, “I trust you, Lucina. I trust your gut instinct more than I trust myself these days. There’s something wrong, I think…”

Her head began to pound suddenly. The world blurred into a shade of red and Robin clasped at her face, trying to cling to consciousness .

“Robin..?” 

A hand squeezed at hers, anchoring her back to reality.

“If Chrom died, that means either I failed or I did it. It was one of his closest allies, wasn’t it? Don’t you think I’ve vetted everyone already? Who else could??”

There was an audible choke as the hand let her go.

“And you thought of that! You suspected me when no-one else would dare, right?”

“N-no, you’re sick right now. You don’t know what you’re saying. I’m getting Libra.”

There was panicked step backward and Robin clasped at the empty air.

“Lucina, you’ve got to believe me, I’m not saying this because I’m sick, I’m…”

But of course she was gone. 

Truthfully the nightmares, the headaches, the flashes of red, the uncertainty and feeling like life was quickly falling out of her control had Robin feeling much unlike herself. Tiki’s voice echoed in her ears, a solemn, “You have power.. like mine.”

And THAT night.. After securing the fleet from Plegia, Validar came to Robin in a vision and revealed a chilling secret. Or a lie. 

A lie meant to demoralize her, that’s all it was. That’s all it was! 

Robin no longer felt so sure. 

The headache grew stronger, all that she knew was spinning, teetering into black nothing. Was that laughing she heard or was she simply imagining it? 

By the time Libra rushed in, hasty salves spilling in his hands, her temperature had soared. It took some time to coax the fever back down. 

“Lucina, I appreciate the help. Naga will share her blessings with those who act in kindness..”

Libra’s normally serene expression turned pained. 

“What you have told me, what Robin has said and to now see her like this pains me greatly. Robin has always been a steadfast ally, a true friend to us all. Suspicion cast upon her would never last in our company.”

This Lucina understood. At this point attacking Robin’s reputation would do far more harm to her own in the eyes of the Shepherds, especially now, deep in enemy territory and emboldened by their victory by the sea. 

“However it bears saying that I don’t believe this fever is a result of her injury, but a symptom of something greater.”

Libra mouthed a few blessings as he cooled Robin with ice water. In her rest, Robin stirred, kicking ever so slightly at invisible assailants and moaning in a low murmur.

She looked pitiful, face red with fever, hair asplay. Lucina felt worry stir in her breast for this woman and felt at odds with her initial disdain. If Robin was her father’s killer, it was not by her own volition. Something terrible and dark must be taking root somewhere deep within her.

“I will watch her,” Lucina said decidedly, reaching to smooth Robin’s hair from her face, “I will ensure that whatever it is that Robin is battling, she will not face it alone.”


	7. Study Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Lucina drops by to check on Robin's studies, Robin offers a book to her. Afterward she ponders admitting the truth.

When the fevers finally subsided, it was thankfully just before a long march west to confront the Conqueror’s smallest of three forces. Robin’s studies had increased five-fold in a furious attempt to make up for lost ground and it was in the midst of a late-night cram session that she was interrupted by a visitor. 

“Ah, Lucina,” Robin pawed at her belongings and brought forth an aging history book. She offered it first, smiling to Lucina who eyed it with a scowl.

“No? I finished it only yesterday. I figured you were curious about my doings as of late.”

Robin thumbed through it and opened to a detailed portrait of the Hero King. Of course this piqued Lucina’s interest and she leaned in for a closer look.

“It’s a good read. Please take it. I was researching on ‘conquerer’ type armies and how exactly they were dispatched each time. There was an entire chapter on the Hero King himself and how impressively he managed his own despite the circumstances. I had Tiki review it and very nearly did not get it back. She said it was extremely accurate.”

With that Lucina poured voraciously into the text, forgetting herself where she stood. Robin thought about offering a seat to her guest or handing the book completely over for Lucina to hold, but the intense expression Lucina wore dissuaded her easily. She knew that glint. A thousand risen would die trying to rip her from a good read. Knowing how much Lucina idolized Marth, even to the point of taking on his persona in the new world that she came to, it was not a surprise.

Being in such close quarters, though, was a rare occurrence. For a moment Robin tore herself from the passages she had shyly averted her eyes to and felt taken in by the intensity of Lucina’s expression. Ever focused forward, ever driven and extreme, it was not hard to feel motivated and inspired by her. A pink, still-healing scar had formed on Lucina’s neck. Actually, now that she was up close, Robin could read a small patchwork of faded scars, no doubt souvenirs from that future she works so tirelessly to prevent.

A thought crossed Robin’s mind that somehow she was responsible for the hardships Lucina has endured. Guilt dropped into her stomach like a heavy stone and as if sensing the change, those blue eyes flickered upward to her own. The motion made her blush and Robin turned away. 

“Anyway, uh, if you’d like to borrow it, that’s fine,” Robin pushed the book gently into Lucina’s hands, leaned back into her chair, and recomposed herself, “Thank you for visiting. I should get back to my studies.”

Silence hung in the air as Lucina stayed put, a curious eyebrow raised.

“Robin..” Her voice was cautious, suspicious, “You’re acting strange.”

Robin felt suddenly as if she were a child being scolded, a feeling not unlike every dealing with Frederick left her. Her heart was still pounding just a little and she wringed her hands as if that would make it stop. 

“I’m fine, really. Tired, perhaps.”

Something in Lucina’s body language made her look as if she were ready to fight. She held the book now as if she were poised to chuck it at any moment. 

“Could I trust you to tell me if something was wrong?”

Lucina’s question left her at a loss for words. Impulsively, she wanted to say yes, of course. She would gladly put her life on the line for Lucina as she has proven. 

That was easy, though. After all, she did that without thinking, without hesitation. 

Telling the truth would take a lot more planning and consideration. Would telling Lucina about Validar, about her worries and fears cause her to further distance herself in distrust? Was she letting her feelings, this silly crush, get in the way of her unwavering loyalty to Ylisse?

Gods be damned, there was no way she could tell her anything with her staring so. 

“Of course,” Robin feinted a yawn, “we can talk again about this later. I haven’t slept at all lately and I think it’s finally getting to me.”

Thankfully Lucina’s expression softened, “Right. You should get some rest.”

“Right.. I will. Good night.”

Robin could swear she heard a deep throated laughter as Lucina left. ‘Weak,’ she thought to herself bleakly, ‘I am being feeble.’

But.. perhaps if she viewed the situation with a tactician’s eye, she could find a solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha, oops I said this was supposed to be a shippy fic and only now, 7 chapters in, am I even somewhat hinting at it. Buckle up, though! Things are about to get interesting.


	8. To Die by Your Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An encounter with one of Walhart's faithful generals hits a little closer to home than Robin nor Lucina expected. Afterward Lucina confesses a surprising revelation.

“Based on my assessments of the outer view of the fort, I’m supposing there are three main passageways, one of which the commander, Pheros is waiting in,” Robin’s eyes were still wearily at the entrance, taking occasional note of the outer battle that raged around them, “Chrom, Lucina, Sully, and I will take the left-most corridor. Donnel, you have shown great strength and I trust you to take the right with... Uh...”

“Kellam?”

“I’m here.”

“... Right. And everyone else take the middle. Do not engage Pheros until we can confirm that there is no way to end this peacefully, but... Please be safe. Do not trade her life for your own.”

Splitting apart from her friends was difficult, but by some courage she was able to tear away. No doubt the enemies they had faced today at Fort Steiger were vastly different than any the company had faced so far. Well-trained, well-equipped, they were nothing short of what she expected from a force that threatened to overtake the world. Pheros, especially, was an enemy worthy of her respect. 

What little information she was able to glean from the nearby villages revealed Pheros to be a loyal and extremely driven woman, one who had risen as the first woman of her rank. The villagers spoke of her with a twinkle in their eyes, smiling as they hailed her as a folk hero. Little girls across the country had taken up swordplay, magic, tactics in her image. Pheros was not the type to back down nor entertain the thought of laying down her arms.. 

No doubt tonight would end in either her death or their own.

The challenge left her at a high, however, and she felt eager to live up to her vow to protect her loved ones and this world they share. Though...

Lucina had not left her side throughout the entirety of this fight. Thankfully, their support had gained traction and Robin found guarding and attacking easier with Lucina at hand. The occasional close-call was resolved with incredulous laughter, exchanging wide-eyed grins of disbelief between them. 

Lucina had the habit of rushing forward and pushing you out of danger’s way, her sword poised for blocking with the other, no doubt a move well-rehearsed during the doomed future. The first few times she had done it to Robin, the shoves were forceful, jarring, and sometimes bruising. Robin noted that now her hands much more gentle, even lingering just a moment longer on her. A small measure of the comfort between them. 

By the time they reached Pheros, they were the second to arrive. Donnel’s back was arched fiercely, keeping her at bay with a bloodied spear. They both bled profusely, but despite being the more wounded of the two, Pheros still mustered a scowl to fell a thousand armies to greet their arrival. 

“I wondered at first who let this scampering farm-child in but I now see that I was wrong to judge him.”

Donnel’s voice was a strained growl Robin had never heard from him before, “S-stay put! Even if you’re a lady, I will-”

“At ease, Donnel,” Chrom approached cautiously, rounding on the wounded woman with his sword ready. On closer inspection, Robin could see now that she was much more gravely wounded than one would expect for someone that stood so rigidly. Blood pooled around her feet. 

“I should have surmised that only a royal would send his farm-hands and peasants on the front line. I’m glad to see this one did not lie down and die like a dog. I was once a farm-hand too.” 

Her tone turned accusatory, mocking, “Do you know how many have died under you? Have you lost count?”

There was a disgust so intense in her eyes that Robin had to look away. 

“You misunderstand my kingdom and my rule. Wars will have casualties, rich and poor, and I’d like to prevent any more than your tyrannical dictator intends to incur. Even yours. Lie down your weapon and let us talk as equal.”

Despite his words, Phero's demeanor remained unchanged.

“I understand more than well, Princeling. I followed your sister’s teachings, I consider myself a Child of Naga. I now serve a higher cause, one that will truly bring real peace. I will not lay down my weapon. To die for Walhart’s cause is a fate I have made peace with.”

While Chrom tried to dissuade her, Robin caught on to Lucina’s growing frustration. Truly this was a situation they both knew well. The threat of death would not waver their allegiance to the cause. Yet pressing still was the growing crowd of shepherds finally making their way into the room. 

“A pity,” someone murmured, “She’s so beautiful.” 

The words bit harder at her than any beast ever could and by the look of Lucina’s expression, Robin wasn’t the only one bothered. Imagine fighting your heart out for peace and your enemies water you down to ‘beautiful.’ ‘A pity.’

You may be a dog of war but someone will always find a way to remind you that you are a woman. 

Her free-hand balled into a shaking fist, Lucina approached Chrom’s side, paying no mind to her father’s confusion.

“You claim that Walhart makes a greater man than any. A god among men,” Lucina was quick and fierce, “Prove to me how strong your allegiance truly is.”

The crowd that had gathered to witness the woman for themselves dissipated as quickly as it gathered to allow space. A few surprised shouts called for peace as Lucina drew her weapon but were quickly halted by the Exalt himself. 

“And who are you?” Pheros did not hide her annoyance, “Who are you to think yourself worthy of such a demand?”

“Lucina, careful,” Chrom’s voice was low, cautioned. Pheros quickly read his concerned expression and linked the relation between the two. 

“Oh-HO!” Her eyes lit up in a sly sort of glee, “...fine then. Only if you’re ready, princess.”

The fight that ensued was as intense as the ideologies involved. Pheros struck quickly, and first, with a blast that rocked the very earth beneath them. Lucina barely dodged and the sickening smell of burning clothing filled the room. Grimacing, Lucina unfastened the clasp of her cape before the dark fire eating at it could bite at her skin, barely deflecting a spell with her free hand. 

Despite this, Lucina kept all the grace and poise of a master swordsman. She exuded confidence, her gait was bewitching. Suddenly aware of herself, Robin fleetingly wondered whether her breath was held due to fear or.. perhaps, she was simply that smitten.

Ultimately, Pheros gave her all, each strike was a deadly blow hardly missing its mark. Smoldering scorches where Lucina had been standing only a second ago. The flashing of spell meeting sword was enough to burn the image into your head. Robin found it exceptionally hard to watch as she not only feared for Lucina's life, but it was obvious Pheros was in her death throes. This was it for her. A final chance to prove herself. The very last she'll get.

There was gleeful glint in her eye and a certainty in her movement. Even when the battle was lost, Pheros fell smiling.

Lucina, on the other hand, waited patiently and struck once. That was all it really took. 

When Pheros fell for the last time, it was Lucina who caught her. Worn by her own exhaustion and weakened by her wounds, her breath rattled in her chest in a sickening way. 

“I can see it,” her eyes were focused not on Lucina but on something unseen beyond, “The peace that Walhart spoke of. I..”

Her eyes refocused rather pointedly on Lucina, “I had hoped to see it for myself. Thank you.”

Lucina would later recall that day often, musing that Pheros was the only person she had killed worthy of any sort of respect. Quite a few shepherds were disgusted by the display and naively believed that she could have been salvaged. More than a few spoke ill of Lucina afterward of such a brutal display. Even Chrom didn’t think she was capable of that.

Sitting alone at supper together a week later, Lucina finally confided to Robin, “With Pheros, all I could see was myself. Someone fighting for a cause they believe whole-heartedly. I knew dad wouldn’t be able to talk her out of it. Could you imagine someone trying to talk us into defecting?”

Robin swallowed quickly to avoid laughing into her drink.

“When you put it that way, I completely agree.”

Something about the low-light of evening always made Robin feel introspective. With the camp winding down and a friend by her side, it was amusing to consider how at peace she felt at war. 

“Still,” Robin continued, “I can’t help but envy her. I can only hope that any enemy that catches me at my death would allow me the honor of going down fighting.”

“I don’t think you have to worry about that!” 

Lucina’s smile was so genuine and fresh it chased any lingering solemn shadow away. Feeling her face redden, Robin grabbed at her drink again.

“After all they’d have to get through Chrom and Lissa and Frederick and Tharja, especially.”

They both laughed at Tharja’s mentioning, but Robin still made a quick glance to assure Tharja herself wasn’t lurking close-by. 

“...but me, first.”

That surprised her. Though it elated her to no end that Lucina held her in such high regard, the idea of Lucina putting her own life on the line for that reason unsettled her. She felt physically ill as the food she had looked forward to all day suddenly felt sour on her stomach. 

“... Are you okay?”

"Yes, of course! I-I'm really glad," Robin paused to allow her mouth to catch up with her racing thoughts, "I'm very glad that you care, Lucina."

"I won't do anything reckless if that's what you're worried about," Lucina skewered a sliced potato on the end of her fork, "but you need to promise me the same."

"What do you mean?"

"..you and my father are really close. If you died, it would be detrimental to our cause, and especially to his morale."

Lucina was always so matter of fact about things. Disappointment settled in Robin's chest like a lead weight. So, they weren't getting closer it seems. Lucina was, as always, simply doing her duty. It wasn't necessarily like Robin wasn't trying, no. How many gifts had she given her at this point? How many long nights had they spent keeping watch together, huddled as close to the fire as they dared to ward the frost from their fingertips? Afternoons, shining their reflections into sword after sword... 

Her own feelings aside, could she do nothing to win her over as even a friend? 

"I understand," Robin tried to sound as callous as she could possibly muster, "You needn't worry."

"I will worry though," there was a cautiousness in Lucina's tone that Robin had never heard before, "after all, I need you to live too."

For once Robin didn't have a witty reply. Though enemies had tried to surprise her again and again, she had always remained three steps ahead. Lucina had always been the exception.

"I know father asked you to keep an eye on me. I know you asked me to keep an eye on you. I'm used to the bonds I share being the only thing keeping me alive. At times, in my future, it was the person at my side that alone gave me the strength to carry on."

"I trust you completely at this point. Whatever doubt you have that you are not worthy of my trust, it's just that- doubt. I don't spent time with you simply because I need to watch you anymore. I spend time with you because I like to, because I want to make sure you're safe."

"I know this isn't what you asked of me," Lucina looked completely crestfallen, "I have failed your request and I hope you can forgive me."

"Oh, Lucina.." Robin had finally found her voice and placed a hand upon Lucina's, "I could never be angry at you. You haven't failed me at all." 

The feverish nightmares had been long a memory at this point. Though Validar's words still worried her, their clout had dulled to the back of her mind. The war was nearly over and they could finally, finally go home. 

"I.."

Lucina's free hand clasped on top of Robin's, their fingers lacing between. 

"For a long time, I wasn't sure what I would do if we won, if I survived this all.."

Turning her palm upward, she considered the hand in her own thoughtfully.

"I already exist in this world. I guess I imagined that I would somehow be sent back."

In her hand, Robin's mark was covered, Lucina's graceful fingers blinding the 6 glaring eyes. For a moment, she felt free from its gaze and at ease. With her eyes downward, face flushed, Robin could swear she had never seen someone as beautiful as Lucina. When her eyes suddenly darted upward to meet her own gaze, Robin nearly flinched from the intensity.

"I don't want to leave anymore. You're not there, after all."

"I-I'm not?"

Robin wanted to curse her own stammering. These were the words that she had ached to hear for so long, but.. this was also the first time Robin had heard of her own fate in Lucina's world. There was a sort of unspoken agreement that you did not press Lucina for answers of your own fate and Lucina certainly did not tell freely. 

"No," Lucina's tone darkened, "I was told that most of my father's trusted friends chose to die alongside him. I can only assume..."

Somehow Robin felt responsible. What tactical mistake did she make in that world that cost them so dearly? How could she fail Chrom so badly? 

"I won't let that happen, Lucina. I'll do everything I can, I-"

"It's okay, Robin," Lucina cut her off short, "I know, I believe you. We can change this future together, can't we?"

"We will."

Robin tightened her hand in Lucina's as a gentle affirmation. In that moment, she had never known such bliss, but still, a nagging unease settled deep within her. Was she enough to undo this tide of fate? No. She wasn't then. But.. Perhaps, Lucina was. If anyone could challenge grim fate and win, it had to be Lucina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaaack~ Unfortunately the Fire Emblem: Fates release meant this got put on the back-burner for some time, but I plan on getting back to updating this now that I'm replaying Awakening for the billionth time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first few chapters of what I intend to be a multi-chapter work! I found myself pretty disappointed with the canon supports between female Robin and Lucina and wanted to explore a relationship dynamic between them that does not revolve completely around Chrom. First time writing a work of this magnitude and, honestly, this is one of my first posted fics. Thank you so much for reading and please do not hesitate with constructive criticism!
> 
> You can easily contact me through my tumblr blog: miss-luigi.tumblr.com
> 
> Again, thanks!
> 
> EDIT 1 (7-23-15): Reformatting and minor grammatical mistakes. Second chapter is in the works
> 
> EDIT 2 (8-7-15) Minor grammatical errors fixed. Chapter two should be up within the week!
> 
> EDIT 3 *MAJOR EDIT* (10-15-15): Reformatted the transition in chapter 1 into a separate chapter. Chapter two is now the second half of what used to be 1, three is old two, and ect. Chapter 5 is all new material.


End file.
